Whale of an Opera (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Whale of an Opera. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends arrived at Disneyland. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be great to visit Disneyland. Mabel Pines: Not to mention with our old friends. Grenda: Are you excited, Pedro? Pedro: I sure am, Grenda. Dusty Crophopper: I'll bet you are, Buddy. Nick Wilde: Just like old times, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: You said it, Nick. Soon, They got to see Willie the Whale singing one of his songs. Willie the Whale: Figaro... Gosalyn Mallard: Look, Guys. It's Willie. Candy Chiu: We see him, Gosalyn. Princess Luna: Isn't he wonderful, Yuna? Princess Yuna: He sure is, Mama. Hiro: He was a wonderful singer. Princess Luna: Indeed, Hiro. Princess Celestia: How're you girls enjoying it? Princess Sharon: It's wonderful, Mother. Princess Yuna: I thought so too. As the song ended, Yuna and her friends left to go see Willie. After the performance, Yuna and her friends came to see him. Princess Yuna: Hello! Willie the Whale: Greetings, Friends! Just then, Yuna noticed a few blue figures coming by. Dipper Pines: Hey, Yuna. Over here! Mabel Pines: These blue things look kinda cute. Smurfette: Nice to meet you. Smurfblossom: We're the Smurfs, I guess you guys heard of us. Princess Yuna: Yeah, I've read a lot about you guys in our Journals. Papa Smurf: We've been trying to find a perfect place to visit. Honker Muddlefoot: Let me guess? Gargamel, Azrael and Monty were now working with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Fearsome Crooks. Brainy Smurf: Afraid so. Clumsy Smurf: We thought you guys could use some company. Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family members were Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train. Nightmare Moon was resurrect. King Sombra was reborn in fire and ashes. Nightmare Trix was their daughter. Nightmare Hiro was her fiance. Princess Twivine Sparkle was Nightmare Moon's apprentice. Princess Black Hole was the youngest. Nightmare Rarity was Rarity's evil counterpart. And Cerberus was their private train. Dipper Pines: Bill Cipher was an evil, demonic, cycloptic triangle guy. He has a tall, black top hat and black bow tie. He also has one eye and looks like a pyramid. He has a normal and very deep demonic voice. He can grow gigantic, Especially at anytime. Gosalyn Mallard: The Fearsome Crooks were a group of criminals. The members are the Fearsome Five, Negaduck, Megavolt, the Liquidator, Quackerjack and Bushroot, And the rest were Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius. Negaduck was Darkwing Duck's evil counterpart. Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family and Bill's biggest plan ever is stealing the Journals. (shows the Journals to the Smurfs as they witnessed it) Once the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Crooks got their hands, hooves and wings on the Journals, they unleash Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and unleashing the monsters and villains like Christine, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Miles Axlerod, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, the Henchmanics, Monster House, Knight Automated Roving Robot aka K.A.R.R., Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Queen Chrysalis, Megatron, Starscream, Rowan North aka Rowan the Destroyer, Sideshow Bob, Russ Cargill, Captain Gutt, Warren T. Rat, King Leonard Mudbeard, the Indominus Rex, Professor Screweyes, Dr. Fossil, the Phantom Blot, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Katz, Mr. Grim and many more villains we might face. Smurfblossom: I have heard about your awesome adventures like getting the Journals, using the Ultimate Shacktron, battling the Robot Probes of Gallaxhar, getting lost in India, Saving the House of Mouse and beating that evil, wicked 1958 red and white Plymouth Fury named Christine! Pound Cake: How'd you guys know? Smurfblossom: Just a hunch. Brownie: That's my mom's line. Smurfwillow: It is a great honor to finally meet you, Yuna. Papa Smurf: If we show you our Smurf Village, Can you keep it to yourselves unless there are other you rust? We want our village to be safe from Gargamel as best we can. Princess Yuna: Sure, Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow. Smurfette: We will trust all of you and your friends and family, Yuna. Princess Yuna: As long as we keep in touch. Smurfette: Deal. With that said, Yuna and Smurfette shook their hand and hoof. Willie the Whale: Excuse me while I practice my singing. Then, Yuna and her friends met with Whitey the Seagull and Tetti-Tatti. Whitey the Seagull: Hello, Everyone. Tetti-Tatti: Another whale, And it's walking on land! I must rescue the opera singer! Princesses Yuna: Stop! As Tetti-Tatti stopped, He looked at Yuna. Princess Yuna: Don't you understand. Willie was a singing whale. Tetti-Tatti: A singing whale? Princess Yuna: (nodded) Tetti-Tatti: But how it that possible? Everyone thought it was not the real thing. Lightning McQueen: He does sing, Tetti-Tatti. You just don't know what a great singer he is. Then, Yuna started thinking about what it's like to sing. Later, Yuna and her friends are practicing their own songs. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225